


Memories and Miracles

by Ereri_Hetalian_blmatsu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angel Marco, Bottom Jean, Bullying, Confessions, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, bullied jean, jeanmarco, top Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_Hetalian_blmatsu/pseuds/Ereri_Hetalian_blmatsu
Summary: Jean and Marco were bullied and Jean has flashbacks of how they got where they are now.
"I-I like you!!!" Jean stuttered eyes closed tightly hands at his side's closed tightly into fists turning his knuckles white. His whole body shaking in fear of rejection. He waited and waited for what seemed like forever which was probably only a minute or two before tears started to fall from his eyes. 
"S-sorry forget I s-said anything!" He said trying to wipe away his tears but his tears wouldn't stop. He turn to run home but was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist. The hand pulled him into the strong and warm chest of a 15 year old Marco. Jean tried to get away he wanted to run home, lock himself in his room, and never come out. Marco held on to him not letting him go. 
"Jean!" no no no he didn't want to hear this he struggled harder. "Jean!!" He had to get away. "Jean!!!" Jean froze when he felt soft, warm lips on his chapped, cold ones. He gasped as a tongue slipped past those lips in between his. One of Marco's hand in his hair the other gripped his ass. Jean wrapped his arms around Marco's neck standing on his tippy toes to get closer to those lips that tasted like raspberry and vanilla.





	

Jeans pov

"Faggot"  
"Slut"  
"Dick sucker" those were only a few names people called him.

"Eww he looked at me!"  
"Don't stand to close you might turn into a dick sucker"  
"Fuck off no one wants you here"  
Those were some of the things people said to him.

"Your a disgrace to our family"  
"Why are you still here"  
"Why was I cursed with a faggot for a son" Those were things his family said.

He's lived like this for 2 years now ever since his father found him and his best friend, or in this case boyfriend Marco making out in his room. Half a year ago Marco couldn't take the bullying anymore and hung himself on a tree in a park. The same park they first met at, they same park they went to hang out at. On the same tree they had their first kiss under. The same tree they went to play in as kids. Jean went to that tree and stood there looking up at the branch that once held his boyfriend dead body dangling from a noose. Jean put his hand against the trunk of the tree. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Remembering the time they spent together. 

"Jean over here theirs someone I want you to meet." His mom called. Eight year old Jean ran to his mom and hid behind her he peaked out from behind her to see a boy with dark brown hair, light brown eyes, the most adorable freckles, and the cutest smile. Jean got even more nervous at the sight of the boy his heart beat increased in speed Thump thump, thump thump. He felt his face heat up and he knew it was red. The brown haired boys smile turned to a frown when he say Jean hide from him. The boy walked over to Jean and stuck his hand out for a hand shake he forced a smile considering he felt to sad thinking Jean didn't like him.

"Hi my name's Marco whats yours?" Jean could tell the smile Marco gave him was fake and he frowned even more then Marco did. 

"Don't force yourself to smile it's not good for you" he said this time Marco blushed. Jean reached out his hand and shook Marco's.   
__________________________________

"I-I like you!!!" Jean stuttered eyes closed tightly hands at his side's closed tightly into fists turning his knuckles white. His whole body shaking in fear of rejection. He waited and waited for what seemed like forever which was probably only a minute or two before tears started to fall from his eyes. 

"S-sorry forget I s-said anything!" He said trying to wipe away his tears but his tears wouldn't stop. He turn to run home but was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist. The hand pulled him into the strong and warm chest of a 15 year old Marco. Jean tried to get away he wanted to run home, lock himself in his room, and never come out. Marco held on to him not letting him go. 

"Jean!" no no no he didn't want to hear this he struggled harder. "Jean!!" He had to get away. "Jean!!!" Jean froze when he felt soft, warm lips on his chapped, cold ones. He gasped as a tongue slipped past those lips in between his. One of Marco's hand in his hair the other gripped his ass. Jean wrapped his arms around Marco's neck standing on his tippy toes to get closer to those lips that tasted like raspberry and vanilla. They pulled away when the need for air made their faces turn purple. "I like you to"  
___________________________________

Jean's parents were gone for a week on business and Marco came over after school to help him with his homework. Although homework didn't exactly seem important right now. A shirtless Jeans had his fingers entangled in a shirtless Marco's hair their lips together their tongues battling for the right to enter the others mouth. Marco unbuckled Jean's pants quickly pulling them off discarding them onto the floor. Jean did the same to Marco and Marco removed his lips from Jeans cause a whine of disapproval to escape the ukes lips. Marco's lips went to Jeans nipples he flicked his tongue over the nipple resulting in a shiver from the uke. Marco sucked on the right nipple rolling the left nipple between his thump and pointer finger. Marco bit his nipple making Jeans back to arch and his mouth to let out a loud moan. Marco pulled off Jean boxers and grabbed the lube that was next to him. He put a generous amount on his fingers slipping on in to Jeans tight ring of muscles slowly moving the finger around stretching his hole to fit a second finger. Soon enough a second finger was added. The fingers were moved in a scissoring motion before a third one accompanied them.

"Marco please Marco I need you please" Jean begged. Marco smirked loving how the usually high strung, loud mouth Jean was moaning, begging, and squirming underneath him. Only he could make him this way. Marco position himself before thrusting his whole length into Jean. Jean moved him back and forth on Marco's dick Marco just sitting there loving every minute of it. Jean's fists were gripping the sheets over his head. His eyes shut tight. Mouth open letting out every moan, grunt, whine, and groan escape from his lips. 

"M-Marco please m-move" Jean begged and pleaded for him to move. Marco raised an eyebrow and leaned down so his mouth was next to Jeans ear.

"Whats the magic word?" He whispered huskily in his ear. Jean's dick twitched in response to that voice. 

"P-please....Master" Marco smirk got wider. He flipped Jean over on his hands and knees. Grabbing on of Jean arms pulling it back as his other hand gripped Jeans hair tugging on it harshly. "ahh!" Marco thrusted into Jean getting faster with each thrust. Going harder with each sound that comes from Jeans mouth. 

"Ah m-master I'm cumming I'm cu-" Jean came onto his sheets Marco still ramming into his tight hole. Jean came three times before Marco came. They were both exhausted after that and took a warm bath...well I guess they weren't to exhausted considering they did it two more times in the bath.  
____________________________________

"Jean me and your mom got back early and guess wha-" Jean and Marco froze in panic quickly separating. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO DOING!!!!" Jean father shouted that night both of them were punched and kicked by Jean dad. Well Jean's mom cried at the kitchen table.  
_______________________________________

"Today we have terrible news. In (random town/city) at (random park with trees) Marco Bott has hung himself." Jean's eyes widen and he ran at the door to the park. And sure enough there was Marco although no longer on the tree his noose was. Marco's body was wrapped up in a black bag and put in an ambulance. Jean's dad wouldn't even let him go to his funeral.   
_______________________________________

Jean sighed and went to his school. He walked inside up to the roof. He looked down before closing his eyes and jumping off. •••••••••••••••••••••••

"an.....ean.....Jean.....Jean!" Jean woke up in panic looking around he saw Marco looking down at him. He looked concerned. "You ok?" Jean sighed and pecked Marco on the lips.

"Yeah I'm fine just had a nightmare"

"Wanna talk about it?" 

"Nah I'm fine"

"Ok" Marco kissed him again before walking out to make breakfast.

"Forget about the past Jean that was a hundred years ago" he said to himself Jean stood up and walked to the kitchen and watched his husband with freckles and a halo make some pancakes.


End file.
